Prior art laundry products comprising tissue substrates which are designed to go through the wash are storage and/or wash unstable when the laundry product or the wash liquor comprises a strong bleach composition. It was recently discovered that the prior art tissue substrates containing peroxyacid bleach compositions fall apart upon prolonged storage and/or are torn or shredded in the wash, particularly at higher temperature automatic washes.
The requisite oxidation resistant strength of the paper used in combination with peroxyacid bleach cannot be obtained through the use of various wet strength resins commonly used in papermaking. Examples of such additives include wet strength agents such as urea-formaldehyde resins, melamine formaldehyde resins, polyamide-epichlorohydrin resins and dialdehyde starches. Complete descriptions of commonly used wet strength agents can be found in TAPPI Monograph Series Number 29, Strength Resin in Paper and Paper Board, Technical Association of the Pump and Paper Industry (New York 1965). It should be noted that wet strength resins are generally chosen for the oxidation receptivity for repulping. This is contrary to the resins useful in the present invention.
The reaction products (resins) of epihalohydrin and polymers of diallylamine and salts thereof and their use in paper are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,623, G. I. Keim, issued Oct. 24, 1972, and 3,833,531, G. I. Keim, issued Sept. 3, 1974; however, these patents do not teach that their resins would provide oxidation resistance for a tissue particularly when used in combination with a peroxyacid bleach or other laundry bleaching products.